Tell the truth and shame the devil
by BeckyBooReedus
Summary: Taylor Jameson is an army ranger who just escaped Atlanta in the nick of time and runs into those lovely dixon brothers along the way. Daryl/OC pairing. ( i suck at summarys ok) i do not own the Walking Dead so sadly i do not own Daryl . only my ocs
1. Chapter 1 escaping atlanta

Taylor through her M420b machine gun to the ground in pure frustration., _fucking out of ammo _fuck sake she said to herself.

Luckily there only seemed to be one walker know which she easily took out with her knife.

Taylor almost jumped out of her skin when hearing banging coming from the tank. She really didn't want to look she could no longer hear the sound of her squad firing out rounds left light and centre but this was no time to grieve. .No sign of Sean he had become like a big brother to her, they had both joined the army like their dads and both to get away from home.

As she climbed up to open the hatch she raised her 9mm m11 pistil. Then there Sean was staring at her but she couldn't be sure.

"Jesus say somein please" she begged with a shaking to her southern drawl

" how does get s'dammn gun outa my face work for ya tay?"

Taylor grabbed Sean by the face to kiss the top of his head before punching him hard in the arm

"a thought ya was dead Seany and ere ya are hydin away like a fuckin pussy " she said with a teasing tone

" k one a thought the ole squad was dead an two fuck ya naw lets get s'fuck outta ere

" well a would love ta but we gotta get more guns oh an food and clothes"

" ag shit ya right"

"oh an a car"

They walked through the abandoned city looking for anythink use full as quick as they could,

After raiding a through stores grabbing guns. Food, camping equipment and clothes much to Sean's protest.

" am not riskin ma fuckin life so;s ya can ave a shoppin spree"

" well fuckin scoose me for not wanin to wear parta dead fuckers"

They eventually found a deserted pick up truck with keys still in and mostly a full tank.

They had been driving for at least half an hour when sean pulled over.

" wha we stopping for?" taylor asked startled.

" a gotta take a piss"

"wha ever"

She jumped up on the front of the truck to light a spoke when suddenly

" ay tay little elp ere"

As she turn around she saw Sean with a rifle to his head by what can only be described as an angry redneck.

" well hey there sugar tits " Taylor stood there looking blankly at what can only be described as your typical redneck hick

"names merle"


	2. Chapter 2 The Dixon brothers

**Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites and following. Sorry about the spellings I was kind of tired when I wrote it. **

**FanFicGirl10 ** Glad you liked my story. The story starts off pre season 1 and yes Taylor and Sean will be joining the group.

**codeblueeyes987 **this story is before Merles accident.

**Shell6661 **thank you

**So sorry it took me ages to upload guys been busy with college. **

"Merle Dixon"

"am Taylor nice ta meet cha Merle ya mind not holding Sean at gun point cosa kinda wanna get s'fuck outa here" she said with her hand on the pistol in the back of her jeans, she was in no mood.

"Whas the hurry darlin"

Just as Taylor began her sarcastic reply there was rustling in the bushes both Taylor and Merle aimed their guns

"YO MERLE YA OUT HERE"

Taylor lowered her gun while breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh am ere baby brotha"

As the man with the crossbow walked closer Taylor couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was. He had messy sandy blonde hair and was wearing a checker sleeveless shirt (which showed off his amazing muscular arms) worn blue jeans and work boots. But what Taylor noticed most was his eyes. Those piercing icy blues that showed pain, anger and just a hint of mystery. She shook out her trance quickly relieved that she hadn't been drooling. But lucky for her Daryl had been to busy checking her out.

**Quick swap into Daryl's thoughts**

He walked out of the bushes to find Merle had been harassing some girl. This is all I fuckin need he thought . but when he looked this girl was actually rather beautiful. Her golden curls came to the middle of her back and glistened in the remainder of the sunlight. Her grey/blue eyes were sparkling. Her skinny jeans helped to point out how good her as was she wore black combat boots and a black low cut tank top and well don't even get me started on her boobs.

He to was snapped out of it when he heard this name well Merles version.

" c'mon Darylina an meet Taylor

**Back to normal **

"So am guessing ya Daryl" Taylor said smiling, Daryl nodded quickly not meeting her gaze

"Well obviously am Taylor an well Sean. Taylor said point to Sean who had only just noticed he was no longer held at gun point.

" were hedin ta Atlanta babydoll why doncha join us?"Merle said walking closer.

Taylor rolled her eyes and dropped the cigarette stoping on it with her boot

" Sorry ta burst ya bubble sweety but Atlanta's fucked"

**Thanks for reading, please review. **

**Much love Becky Boo xx **


	3. Chapter 3 Rock Quarry

**Okay so I am going start writing from either Daryl or Taylors point of view so I can get their thoughts and feeling across better. **

chapter 3 the rock quarry

**Daryl **

"WHA?" me and Merle both said in confusion

"belongs to them dead fuckers" that guy Sean said finally joining in the convocation

There was silence then Merle asked the question on everyone's mind I think

"s'where we gonna fuckin go?"

" rock quarry" Daryl suggested

"Bellwood Quarry?"

I nodded at Taylors question she sent me a genuine smile which I returned _holy shit did I just smile fucks wrong with ya Dixon. _

"sounds like a plan me an Sean got a lot of supplies before we left the city and we could always go hunting in the woods"

"ya hunt" I asked in disbelief

"yeah my daddy taught me and military trainin survival and shit"

I was only then I realised the necklace she was wearing were dog tags

"well dontcha got it all girly"

I rolled my eyes at Merle but Taylor just laughed at his stupid remark/

Next think that Sean guy is stood by her

"so should we get going he mumbled

_Ya know he may be military but he looked shit scared of Merle and an it was getting hard to hide me smirk. . _

Taylor must have noticed because she started laughing and said " yeah Seans kind of a pussy"

Sean scoffed and got in the truck and I couldn't help but laugh. _I don't laugh or smile for that matter Jesus 10 minutes with this girl and am turning inta a right pussy. _

TWDYWDYWDYWDYWDYWDYWDYWDYWDY WDYWDYWDYWD

We got to the quarry and there didn't seem to be no dead basterds there so we set up our shit and I figured everyone was asleep. I stepped out my tent to see that the small fire was still glowing I went to move closer when.

"sup Daryl cantcha sleep" her voice was soft but had a hint of playful mocking in it.

" the fuck do ya think?" I asked as I slumped down beside her. Unfazed by my moody tone she smiled and handed me a bottle of jack.

_Holy fuck Merle was right she has got it all. _

"What a shit day" she sighed

I snorted " tell me about it girly" _ did I just say girly fuck cant even blame it on the whisky. _

We sat in a comfortable silence for like 10 minutes just passing the jack back and forth till she stood up " ima go to bed got lots to do when it gets light out" I nodded, I could tell the whisky had got to her a little but she didn't seem shitfaced or nothing. Just then " night Daryl" she blew me a kiss and then we burst out laughing._ Not like me_

"night" I said I she walked to her tent. _Its official this girl was gonna drive me insane but in what way? _

**Okay guys hoped ****you enjoyed it. Next chapter might be a bit more well there is possible smut. Please review **

**Much love Beckyboo **


	4. Chapter 4 live a lil

**So so so sorry guys had so much assignment work to do but will make it up to us please review but be nice its my first attempt. **

**Chapter 4 live a lil **

**Taylor **

I walked out of my tent dressed in some dark blue skinnies and pink and black heart tank top. I sat down at the fire to lace up my boots.

We had been at the quarry a few days now and thankfully no more incidents of me acting like a drunkin idiot in front of Daryl. Who by the way has done nothing but scowl. _**(which ill admit is still pretty hot) fuck sakes Taylor ya need to get over ya sexual frustration girl.**_

I must have been lost in thought cos I was startled by someone clicking their fingers at me. _**speak of the devil here he is now**_

"Huh?" _**way to sound alert girl**_

"yo comin hunting Merles to high of his ass so"

"yeah just let me get my stuff"

"hurry up woman aint got all day"

Rolling my eyes I hurried to my tent. Next thing we were walking in the woods in silence. First time in my life I decide to not watch were am going and it has to be in front of him "fuck" I hissed picking myself up from the ground. I looked up to see his smug grin "clumsy today aint ya"

"oh shut ya mouth squirrel boy"

His smirk soon faded "come on ya wasted time woman"

_**Ill get you back for laughing Dixon **_

I stopped following him to climb up a tree, he suddenly noticed I wasn't following him and begin to walk back.

"come on Taylor it were funny"

I stayed quit and not moving.

"Fuck sakes woman were are ya?"

As he looked up I jumped out the tree forcing him to fall to the floor and landing on top of him. My hands were either side of his head as were held each other's gaze. It was only when I felt myself rise slightly I knew id been straddling him _**oops**_

"oh"

Next thing he shoved me off him scowling "hell were ya thinking could of got us killed"

I could tell he was embarrassed, he face was a rosey pink it was so cute but I didn't want cute I wanted bad boy Daryl Dixon.

I grabbed his shoulders and smashed my lips to his. he pulled away.

"da hell woman?"

"end o the would Dixon quit being a pussy and live A lil"

He stood there thinking about it for a minute before pushing me into a tree and kissing me so hard there would be bruises. I pulled away to catch my breath and to mention the rules.

"but none of that feelings shit ok"

"oh jus shut up woman" he mumbled while kissing my neck.

**Sorry to leave you hanging guys will update soon.**

**Loadsa love **

**Becky boo xxx **


	5. Chapter 5 hunting

Here you go lovelys here is your Daryl smut mainly for shell. was abit difficult trying to write it from his pov but I gave it a shot. Don't like don't read please read and review.

Chapter 5 ."hunting"

Daryl

"Oh shut up woman" I mumbled into Taylor's neck, she laughed softly before grabbing at my hair. _**I don't know why the fuck I was doing this but I Shaw as hell was enjoying it.**_ I roughly tugged on her tank top till she lifted up her arms for me to pull it over her head. _**Oh fuck me zombie apocalypse and she's rockin the silk push up bra**_. I took in her body her belly bar and somthin. words tattooed on her stomach. _**The brave do not live forever but the cautious do not live at all. **_

I starting kissing her roughly while my fingers dug into her hips as I rocked them into mine. She moaned into my mouth makin my cock go rock hard. Then her hand went under my shirt, nails scratching my torso up and down and up again before ripping it open. _**Damn I don't have a lot of these woman**_ She moved to my belt and had it undone in seconds. She kicked off her combat boots while I undone her skinny jeans with one hand. i drag her jeans and panties down to find her already wet and ready There is no time for foreplay I need her too badly. She slides down my jeans and boxers while kissing me, I pick her up and slam into her. She gasps and raps her legs around me. I pull us both to the ground and thrust in and out of her slowly. I can tell she's getting frustrated with me but this aint gonna last long enough as it is. "oh for fuck sake Daryl go faster" she moans. _**Oh fuck it I need this**_. Gripping her thigh I begin slamming in and out of her as hard and fast as I can. She moans my name while I seem to only growl out the odd holy fuck. I can tell she's pretty much there when I feel her begin to clench down on my cock, it sends violent shivers up my spine and she pulls at my hair. I'm not far behind as I thrust into her one last time before exploding into her with a shudder. I lean on her chest for a few seconds trying to catch my breath before pulling out. Taylors sits up an starts pulling on her clothes. She gives me a knowing smirk before saying

"best go hunt somethink or s'goona think we been in ere fuckin all day"

I sling me crossbow over me shoulder "can av that know can we"

.

Ok guys hope you liked it once I get rid of some of this course work my chapters will be a lot longer

Loadsa love

Becky boo xx


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys again college has been getting in the way. Hope everyone enjoyed your smut. Anywho heres chapter 6

Normal

**Flashback**

_**Thoughts **_

Chapter 6 I hate whori grimes

Taylor

We had been at the camp for oh fuck it I don't know, but there were now more of us. The was Shane or deputy dumb fuck as me, Sean and Merle call him, basically he's an arrogant controlling asshole who thinks he can tell me what to do. _**Im Major Taylor Jameson for fuck sake. **_

**About a week ago **

**It was a normal day well what had become normal, I was sat cleaning my guns talking to Sean when we heard the sound of cars more than one. **_**oh fuck **_

**Luckily Merle herds it to and came out from his tent. That's when some guy in a cop uniform steps out with a random ass bunch of people behind him. He walked up to us "this place looks secure" **

"**fucks it ta ya ?" Merle said I bit my lip to silence a laugh. **

"**way I see it we should stick together and will all pitch it"**

**Merle scoffed " d'fuck we need ya for" man had a point. **

"**less heaver lifting" me and merle just stirred at him **

"**Deputy Shane Walsh by the way" he stated as if we were meant to give a shit. Just then I noticed the children and looked at Merle, he huffed but nodded.**

"**Major Taylor Jameson" I stated. "this is Merle Dixon and lieutenant Sean Upton and Daryl's Around somewere". **

"**I don't trust the army think I should keep your weapons till we can trust ya"**

**I was about to say something when Sean cut in " ya fuckin kiddin me"**

"**Damn right Seany, ya don like us wha doncha fuck off"**

"**damn straight" said Merle putting his arm round my shoulders "les go babydoll" and we walked off**

Well he never did fuck off unfortunately Then threes Lori _**more like whori **_who was fuckin the arrogant controlling asshole. And to be honest no one seemed to bother me. However since these people got here Daryl has been even more weird and scowly then usual we hadn't even had sex no more. It was annoying but I wasn't gonna say nothing right?

I lost my train of thought when I heard a loud wolf whistle " lookin hot deh country girl" I was wearing my daisy dukes, checker shirt tied at my waist, my combat boots and a cowboy hat. I laughed and walked over to Sean

" oh doncha know it soldier boy"

I sat on the floor getting comfy leaning my head on Sean's tummy. Deputy dumb fuck had sent a group off to the city on a supply run

"ya still fuckin Daryl then?"

"how did ya know" I asked in utter bewilderment

"just do"

"no am not"

"maybe he's fuckin lori to" I started laughing

"maybe" to be honest it had crossed my mind that skank would try anyone

_**Oh speak of the devil **_Daryl walked up to me sure I saw him glare at Sean

"need ya to come huntin found deer tracks"

"aright" I say without looking at him, I stood up and went to get my shit together.

We were walking through the woods and he was just starting to piss me off and it just sorta came out

"haven't seen ya in awhile ya fuckin lori to?" _**shit shit shit **_

He turned around and squinted at me "wha?"

"ya heard me are ya fuckin lori?"

"nah just figured yano" he dropped from my gaze "yahadbetterchoices" he mumbled

I scoffed and walked up to him , he looked up " trust me Dixon aint no one id rather fuck then you

He smirked and lean forward to kiss me just then I saw the dear and shoved past him

"wha da fuck?"

I pulled him towards me and pointed to the dear

"oh"

**Ok guys hope you liked it gonna try update more often now that im on to season 1 **

**Please read and review **

**Loadsa love Becky boo xx **


	7. Chapter 7 where the fucks Merle

**AN Hey guys thanks for the reviews and followers were getting into season 1 now. So sorry this took ages but I got writers block and college has been a bitch. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 7 were the fucks Merle **

**Daryl **

We had been tracking the dear all day and there was no way we were gonna make it back to camp before dark.

" gonna have ta sleep in a tree tonight" Taylor said

"no shit girl"

She scoffed and pouted at me. _**Oh what I wouldn't give to have those lips around my… Jeez Daryl wanna focus on not dying.**_

"juss gonna stand there all night" she said leaning down from the tree_**how the fuck she get up there that fast **_

"No" I snapped climbing up the tree and resting on the thick branch below her.

" aright jeez don gotta go all pms on me"

"wha?"

"Don matter juss get some sleep nighty night Daryl"

I juss kinda grunted

Twdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdt wdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwdtwd

**Taylor **

I was horribly awoken by someone flicking me on the nose I tried swatting at whatever it was when I heard Daryl sniggering

"Basted" I muttered getting up

The buck seemed to be heading back to camp so that what we did. Catching some squirrels along the way, as we got closer to camp we heard screaming and quickened our pace as we walked through the clearing Shane was aiming his gun at us I gave him a what the fuck you doing look and Daryl being Daryl scowled.

Then I saw our dear " mother fucker" I found myself yelling _**think ive been spending too much time with the lovely Dixon brothers. **_ Then it was Daryl's turn

"son of a bitch that's my dear" I glared at him and then he gave me the ok ours jeeze woman like it matters kinda look and then carried on his rant

"Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy" kick "disease-bearing", kick "motherless poxy bastard!" Kick

"Calm down son that's not helpin" came dales voice of reason

"whadda ya know bout it old man why don't ya take tha stupid had and go back to on golden pond" i looked away trying to hide my laughter

"been tracking this deer for miles". (i gave him the glare again) "Gonna drag it back ta camp, cook us up some venison… Wha dya think? Dya think we can cut around this chewed up part right here? "

" I would not risk that" words of wisdom from deputy dumb fuck over here

"That's a damn shame. got some squirrel… bout a dozen or so. That'll have ta do. "

Suddenly the walker head groans, Amy and Andrea take off, disgusted.

Daryl fires his crossbow into its skull. "Come on people, what the hell? It's gotta be the brain don't y'all known nothin'?" before we head into camp looking for Merle.

"Merle! Merle! Get ya ugly ass out here! got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up".

It was then i realised shane was behind us

"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need to talk to you ". Shane started

" bout wha?"

"About Merle. There was a… There was a problem in Atlanta"

"he dead?"

" were not shure"

"he either is or he aint"

"there's no easy way to say this so I'm just gonna come and say it" said some new guy id never seen before * what the fuck who would do that/

"whoa you?"

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick Grimes" Daryl mocked " you got somethin ya wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there"

"Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?" his voice getting louder think hes about to lose his shit

"yeah" oh there Daryl just lounges at the rick guy who grabs Daryl which pisses him of more so that he grabs his knife. But then shane grabs him

"okay okay"

"best let me go" Daryl is so pissed

" nah think its better if I don't"

"choke holds illegal"

"you can file I complete"

I don't really know why its not like I felt the need to protect Daryl but I kinda just sent my fist into Shane's jaw. He dropped Daryl to the floor so he could clutch his jaw

Rick started talking again "I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we can manage that? Do you think we can manage that?"

"yeah" Daryl spat

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work and play well with others"

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key. I dropped it" came T-dog voice

"You couldn't pick it up?"

"Well, I dropped it in a drain. "

"If it's supposed to make me feel better, it don't "

" Well, maybe this will. Look, I chained the door to the roof… So the geeks couldn't get at him… With a padlock. It's gotta count for something. "

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is so that I can go get him. "

"He'll show you. Isn't that right? " whori cough lori told him

"I'm going back" rick agreed.

Daryl storms off towards his truck so me being me follows him he looked up as I approached giving me that kicked puppy look I actually felt pain in my chest just looking at him but obviously were not the kiss and cuddle time so yeah.

"Am going with you too Atlanta" I told him

"hell ya are"

"why the fuck not"

"like ama let ya risk your fine ass fa Merle"

" ya leaving me with deputy dumb fuck, the fuck ima pose ta do?"

He through his shirt at me " laundry or some shit"

"uh get fucked"

"maybe when a get back"

And with that he walked off I stood there bewildered a month ago he would have never said that shit this could only mean one thing Daryl Dixon was getting cocky.

Later that morning the guys began to get ready to go for merle Shane and Rick were having some kinda spat wonder if he knows Shane fucked his wife yet

"Well, look, I… I don't, okay, Rick? So could you just… Could you throw me a bone here, man? Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

" choose ya words more carefully" Daryl snapped

"No, I did. Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon…The guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst "

Then I became bored and went to find Sean but found Daryl on my way

" make sure you come back Dixon or else I can't get laid" I whisper as I walk past him

"Yes ma'am"

Well Daryl, Rick, Glenn and T-dog left, Sean was on watch so I got dragged into doing the laundry ugh. I was worried about Daryl but id die before admitting it

"I'm Begining to question the division of labor here". Jacqui started

Both me and Andrea nod in agreement

"can someone explain to me how all the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work"

"the world ended didn't you get the memo" was Amy's reply

Carol glanced at Ed before saying " it's just the way it is"

Carol said she missed her Maytag, Andréa missing her sat nav, Jacqui missed her coffee maker, I said "I miss my bed" an of course Amy missed texting.

"I miss my vibrater" Andrea admitted we all laughed then Carol agreed we all laughed louder.

Then it all kinda happen real fast Ed started spouting his sexist shit me and Andrea got pissed he smacked Carol. I shoved him, he hit me So I kinda stated punching fuck outa Ed till Shane grabbed me only to continue beating the shit outa him. Fuck this ama go for a walk.

Guess I came back at the right time cos dinner was ready. I sit down by Sean ready to eat ready to eat " feeling better now Rocky" he mocked, I simple gave him the finger.

We all ate our fish talking bout dale and his watch. Suddenly Amy stood up.

"were are you going" Andrea asks

" I have to pee jeez you try to be discrete around here" is Amy's reply which makes everyone every one laugh.

A couple minutes later Amy comes back out the RV "were out of toilet paper" then threes a blood curdling scream I look over an a walker has taken a chunk outta her arm. I dive up clutching my 9mm. theres walkers everywhere me , Shane and Sean stat shooting them down but they just keep coming. Then theres more gunshots and shouting then silence. I just stand there drenched in both blood walker I think chest heaving. Something tugs at my arm my eyes snap open and are met with them all to familiar steely blues. His face is pained guess he didn't find Merle. He pulls me along till we get in his tent. Then he's crashing his lips into mine with so much force it hurts. His pain and anger seep through the kiss. Clothes are being ripped out all the while not breaking the kiss. Daryl thrusts into me causing me to gasp into his mouth, he's pulling my hair, I rake my nails down his back as he thrusts with so hard I can't feel my legs. After muffling orgasms with kisses he buries his face in the crook of my neck, (Think its his sneaky way of getting a cuddle) before pulling out and lying next to me. We don't say anything just lie there trying to catch our breath. I really should go back to my tent but my eyes ah already fluttering ah fuck.

**Okay guys hope you enjoy it please review and be nice **

**love **

**Becky Boo xx **


End file.
